


A little pain never killed anyone

by VelvetPuppeteer_172



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cringe, Doesn't necessarily follow Canon event, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I tried to make it as gender neutral as possible, My First Fanfic, Rated teen for language, Reader Insert, Slightly a female pov, and maybe more to come, awkward pining, kissy kissy, set in Season Two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPuppeteer_172/pseuds/VelvetPuppeteer_172
Summary: When Audrey finds out that Alex's Been getting threatening Texts and Phone calls from the killer she swears to protect them, so she lets them into the groupFluff,Angst,And drama ensues(I couldn't really think of a title xp)(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm VelvetPuppeteer it's very nice to meet you! This is my first ever fic and I was so nervous about posting this that I almost didn't. But I did so here you are! This is probably so bad but I would love some advice thank you for reading! 
> 
> BTW I plan on making more chapters if y'all want so just a heads up :)

Audrey was putting her books in the locker when she caught sight of Alex On the phone looking scared and nervous, Audrey knew that look better than most. She'd seen it on Emma more than once. After surviving piper and finding out there's a new killer Audrey Made up her mind to talk to you about it after school and if her suspicions were right she would need to bring you into the group to protect you. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {time skip to your last class}

Second POV

You were terrified. How someone could know that is utterly impossible! The only people who knew was your sister but she died a long time ago so you have absolutely to idea who that was on the phone. But they knew. And now your so nervous and paranoid you can't pay attention to the class, And because of that you didn't hear the teacher call your name until someone tapped your shoulder, so you looked over to who it was. Your eyes widened a little, it was Audrey Jensen. The girl you had a crush on And have kinda been friends with for a little while. 'shit' you thought 

but spoke anyway "Hmm? Oh um yeah?" You asked but she just smiled softly and said "The teacher called your name. You okay?" You looked over to the teachers impatient face and said "Oh um I'm sorry I was deep in thought. What was the question?" Your teacher just sighed and said "Never mind" just as the bell rang and all the students got up to leave "Oh okay" you looked over to Audrey and said "Thanks for getting my attention I'm such a space cadet today" you giggled nervously but Audrey only gave you a nod and got up to leave but stopped and turned around to face you and she said "Hey wanna go get coffee? I kinda want to talk to you about something" your heart thumped loudly in your chest as you stuttered out a response "O-oh yeah that w-would be really cool" you smiled

Audrey just said "let's go" and you both went to the GrindHouse. You both ordered some coffee and sat at a table away from people as Audrey spoke first "So I assume you know about the piper incident awhile ago right?" You furrowed your brows in confusion but answered anyway "um yeah pretty much everyone knows about piper and you Lakewood six" Audrey slightly grimaced at that but continued on "Well I saw you on the phone today and I knew that something was wrong so I just wanted to ask...was someone with a strange voice on the phone? Did they say something to you?" You visibly stiffened and your hands started shaking slightly, you took a little while to answer but you did albeit softly "um...y-yeah...something like that..what does this have to do with piper?" Audrey sighed but answered truthfully

"Well piper would call or text her threats and the way you were acting during and after the call I could tell something was wrong. And with the new murders happening I just want to make sure" you looked at her and said "Yeah they said something about stuff that's extremely private and unknown to anyone other than myself so I'm very confused and worried" Audrey was curious about the secret you had but didn't push "well both piper and this new killer use texts and calls to threaten and manipulate us and I think you might be a target. So I need to ask if you would meet up with six of us so we can make sure to keep you safe?"

Audrey finished and you just looked at her as you thought about it ' well the six of them have experienced this before so they would know what to do....it would be smart to at least meet them all...' you spoke "Yeah okay....so today?" Audrey smiled softly and nodded and said "Yeah ill call for a meeting now" Audrey got out her phone and tested the group chat >Audrey: Emergency meeting. Noah's place.< She got a response almost immediately >Emma: Are you okay? What's wrong?< >Audrey: Ill tell you when we get there< >Brooke: "we?"< Audrey put her phone away and said "C'mon we're meeting at Noah's" and you both left .

 

~~~~~~~ At Noah's

Apparently you and Audrey got there last so everyone was sitting in Noah's room waiting, as soon as you walked in Emma Started talking "Audrey there you are, what's going on?" After she said that she noticed you and said "Who's this?" Now all eyes were on you, and to say you were nervous was an understatement but Audrey saved you and spoke "Oh the is Alex Price We have a few classes together and have been kinda friends for a little while...And we're pretty sure the killer called her earlier so I brought her over so we could figure out why "Everyone looked shocked to say the least but Noah spoke first "Um? Okay wow well it's nice to meet you and are you sure it was the killer? I mean it could have just been a prank call or something. We don't really know you so I don't know why you would be a target" You and Audrey looked at each other and you said "Well me and Audrey have known each other for a little while..I mean we talk a few times in class or during lunch so.." You looked around nervously, you noticed a tan looking guy with a sketch tablet staring at you. you thought ' Oh I guess that's Gustavo Acosta the 'Creepy' artist. Why is he staring at me though?' You looked down shyly but looked back up when Audrey said your name as she touched your arm "Yeah? Sorry I was thinking" you said so Audrey repeated the question "What did the killer say to you?" Your face paled as you recalled the memory

 

>>>> MEMORY<<<< earlier this morning

Your POV

 

I was walking to my locker when my phone rang so I answered with a "Hello?" But the voice on the other end sounded super weird and creepy as they spoke "Hello Alex Its a pleasure to meet you. Let me say you look gorgeous today...for a liar" my brows furrowed in confusion "Who is this?" I looked around frantically for someone watching me but stopped as the voice spoke again "Oh I'm no one special. Just the only other person to know allll about you and that dirty little secret that you have...Oh you know... the one about Emily?...yeah that one" my blood ran cold as i spoke "Who the hell are you and how do you know about that?" My face was as pale as a ghost and my eyes nervously darted around looking through the crowd of students, not noticing the ice blue gaze of a certain short haired girl but I spoke "Nobody knows about that...the only other person who did-" the voice cut me off "Your little sister..yeah she was quite the cutie..To bad she was...murdered four years ago...Hmm? How did I know?..well I'm glad you asked...But I won't answer...so now that the pleasantries are done with...why don't we play a game..?".

 

>>>> End Of Memory<<<< present time

 

As you recalled the memory everyone was staring at you but Emma said "Alex? Are you okay?" Your head snapped up to look at her then you spoke "Oh..um yeah I'm fine...the killer just said a some stuff about something very private that no one knows about but myself" 'now anyway'. Stavo spoke up and said "what do you mean 'now anyway'?" Oh shit I said that last bit out loud, I said "umm well...the only other person who knew about that was..my sister" I looked to the ground as my eyes welled up with tears, one fell but I quickly wiped it away as Noah said " was?..do you mean...?" Everyone quickly caught on to what I meant "yeah..do any of you remember about four years ago when a girl turned up dead in a ditch?..yeah that was my little sister...Lillian Price" Noah looked like a lightbulb turned on in his head And he said

"The Price Murder! I remember hearing about it...that's why you're name sounded familiar to me! She was missing for a few weeks then they found her body in a ditch on the edges of lakewood. The theory was that it was a kidnapping gone wrong. Nobody found the murder though.." he continued to ramble on as my eye were filling with tears again. Brooke noticed this and said "Noah shut up! Please just look at them.." I was wiping away the stream of tears on my cheeks as I remembered Lillian's sweet smile, her perfect giggle..And the way she would wiggle her eyebrows when she made a dirty joke.

I smiled sadly, but was surprised when Emma hugged me and said "I'm sorry, he does that sometimes. Are you okay?" she pulled away to look at you and you nodded and said "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks" you forced a smile on your face as always "anyway the killer said a few other thing's, but the thing he said that really unnerved me was "why don't we play a game". And he said that I was going to be in big trouble if...I talked to you guys....But I don't give a shit about what he has to say about you guys he can go fuck himself"

you scowled at the memory of his voice and everyone chuckled, you looked at Audrey who was in deep thought. 'she's so pretty.. I love her eyes..And the way they squint when she smiles..I love her hair and can only imagine how soft it is' I thought, but quickly looked away as she looked up at me and I blushed and looked at anything but her, my eyes happened to land on Stavo as he drew on his tablet while glancing at me every so often 

"Hey Stavo what are you drawing?" You asked quietly so only he could hear. He looked up and said "Oh umm you will probably think this is weird..But I'm drawing you actually" you we a little surprised but not weirded out and you said "not weird, just a little surprising..can I see?" He looked down and then back up at you before shrugging and saying "sure I'm pretty much done already anyway" he lifted up to show you. It was a little depressing but mostly cool, it was of you leaning against a tree with tears streaming down your face, your long black Hair perfectly drawn and your almond shaped eyes and slightly chubby face captured perfectly, your face was sad and heart broken. It honestly matched you like it was your twin, You smiled a big goofy smile and said "that's amazing! It's so cool. Your a great artist" while you and Stavo chatted everyone else talked about the killer contacting you 

 

But what they were all thinking in their heads was, 

. What was your secret? .


	2. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay a note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooote

Hi. So this is a AN so if you got this far that's awesome! So I will be making actual chapters if you all want me too so, if you do just let me know ^.^ 

 

I'm hoping to start writing more if you guys like my idea's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeennd nooote


	3. What are you hiding? (Chap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay another call from the killer! But there's a twist..you're with Audrey. The killer says some things that raises suspicion with her...what's going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof okay I'm trying this again! So I hope this isn't terrible... this turned put way shorter than I wanted but hopefully ill do a longer chapter when I can! Thx my little puppets for reading!

**~~~  Audreys House 9:00 pm ~~~**

(Your POV)~~~

 

Your sitting in Audreys room trying to come up with theories about why the killer would target you but as your talking your phone starts to ring and she looks at you expectantly as you answer with "Hello?.." Audrey mouths to you to put it on speaker, you do so nervously.

 

You jump a little when the voice answers "Hello Alex..what did I tell you about talking to them?...well I guess I can cut you a little slack since your so innocent...or I guess you aren't are you?...no, no your not. How's Emily?. Oh riight! She's not doing so well is she?..... I thinks it's time you learn your lesson." Fear and anger simultaneously bubble to the surface as you speak "Why are you doing this?! I don't even know you! And what happened is none of your damn business! Now leave me alone!" You hang up the phone.

Just as you go to toss your phone on the bed you get a text saying 'Lets see how long until I expose all your dirty little secrets to your friends?...and maybe the sheriff as well.' It's sent along with picture's of my family and us right now. I gasp and drop my phone on the bed as I run to the window to look for someone out there,

Audrey grabs my phone and reads through the texts and she says "Okay this has been bugging me for awhile. Alex what secret does the killer have over you? What are you hiding?!" She walks over to you with an agitated face as you stuttered out a response of "u-mm that's really p-personal!" She glares at you and says "how do i know your not the killer? Or working for them?!" You stare at her in shock 'working  _With_ the killer?!?! Me the killer?!' I think in confusion as I say "What?! No! Why would you think that!?" She shrugs sarcastically and says "oh! I don't know maybe because you have a big dark secret you refuse to tell me?!"

You suddenly get angry and say "Oh Like you don't have secrets Audrey! I bet you have such a deep dark secret that your to afraid to say to all your nice friends!" You get in her face in anger. She suddenly deflates and backs away and says "whatever don't tell me. But how are we supposed to help protect you if we don't know what we're fighting against?" She says sorrowfully. Your anger fizzles out turning into regret and guilt as you say "Audrey I'm sorry... the thing the killer is talking about is the exact reason I came to Lakewood. For a fresh start away from everything I left behind in MA. Back in Boston..

my life was a living hell. I was constantly scared for my life.. and I do to want to go through that again..I came back to Lakewood 7 years ago and then my sister was killed and It was just me and my parents. My mom isn't the same my dad gets drunk almost every night. Lilly was there pride and joy while I was just the disappointment of the family. This secret I carry...I'm to terrified to let it out...I'm so scared it's going to get everyone I love hurt. Or worse...so I'm sorry if you're mad I won't share it with you but. I can't risk it hurting you or anyone else." 

She looks at you like you just sprouted a mushroom from your head as you grab your stuff and head for the door, but suddenly you feel a hand grab your wrist. You turn to look at her but suddenly you feel a pair of lips on yours, you close your eyes as you kiss back but the feeling is soon gone and Audrey is wide eyed and panicked as she frantically tries to apologize but you simply say "Audrey. Stop. Your fine I've actually been waiting for you to do that for a while now" she looks at you in shock and says "wait? Really?" You just nod as you both lean back in and kiss again albeit a little slower and less forced than the first

 

Your both unaware of the pair of eyes watching from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Okay how was that??? Was it to rushed?? It's been a few weeks since your first meeting with the Lakewood six btw


	4. It was an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your at the grindhouse with Emma, Brooke and Audrey when the killer calls Emma and you realize just how dangerous this game is..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay third chap Whoo Hoo! Anyway.. 111 hits!! Holy shit guys this is so awesome thanks so much for trying this out! I hope I'm not too bad

** >>>>>The GrindHouse<<<<<**

.2:30 pm  **Saturday.**

 

 

"So now that Alex is in our group does that make us the Lakewood seven?" Brooke asks nonchalantly "Um she wasn't with us when piper was here so I don't think so.." Emma says. You look over at Audrey who's drinking her coffee while listening to Emma and Brooke talk, speaking every once in awhile "Well I don't really wanna be apart of the Lakewood anything.. no offense" you say to the three girls "None taken. I wouldn't want to either in your position and yet here I am" Brooke says bitterly. Suddenly Emma's phone rings interrupting us "it's him."

She says nervously as she answers and puts it on speaker "What do you want?" She says angrily"Hello Emma you made a mistake taking in that sinner your sitting next to" she glances at you as you look out the window for anyone watching "Why? What have they done for you to target them?!" You whip your head around to look at Emma nervously "oh... they haven't told you yet have they? Well how about I enlighten you...they're a Murderer. Just. Like. Me." Your face pales as you stare at the phone not daring to look at Audrey or the other two "your lying."

Says Emma skeptically "Am I?" The killer says coldly "Well ill let you figure this out" the call ends as Emma looks at you expectantly"I'm not a murderer." You say quietly "it was an accident.." you whisper staring at the ground "What happened?" Brooke asks but you don't answer you just get up and run out the door. You keep running till you get to your house, you lock the doers and run to your bedroom and lock it as well. You falls onto your bed as sobs rack your body whispering "I'm not a murderer..it was and accident" over and over again till you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than I hoped but I've been busy so here's a quick filler
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is basically just Angst and questions


	5. Her name was Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey comes over to talk about what the killer said... what happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh okay so I decided to give Y/N an actual name! Sorry if this isn't how you guys like it but I th out it fit better!! Anyway thanks for coming back to read Ik I haven't really updated much but here's a chap!

**Your House~ 11:58pm**

**your POV**

 

'They weren't supposed to know that. Now they probably think she's a murderer like piper. Trying to manipulate them. But it wast true! You didn't mean to kill anybody. It was an accident, but now you have to find a way to explain this the them. To Audrey. Oh god Audrey.. she probably hates me now, but I really liked her!' You were interrupted from you thoughts by your phone ringing, you dreaded the possibility that it was the killer calling, or worse Audrey..

your fears came true the caller ID was In fact Audrey so you answered with a small "hello?.." your heats racing just waiting for the shoe to drop. But it never came, only the soft reply of "Hey... you okay..?" You were shocked why would she ask if your okay?! Doesn't she hate you?! Or suspect your working with the killer??! But all you said was "um..n..yeah..?"  It came out more as a question then an answer but Audrey still replied "alright.. do you need me to come over so we can talk?" You paused. 'Wait seriously? She wants to come over..!?'

"Um s-sure..that'd be..nice" you shakily replied "okay I'm on my way see you soon" she hung up before you could say goodbye. 15 minutes later you had just finished straightening you house there's a knock at your door 'mom and dad are still at work so they won't be home in a little while' you thought as you slowly opened the door to let Audrey in, you didn't meet her eyes as you walked up the stairs to your room while she silently followed. You sat on your bed still staring at the floor, the silence was uncomfortable so you spoke "I'm not a murderer." You were a little surprised at the steadiness of your voice, but your body shaking said otherwise "I believe you Alex just please explain what happened so I can prove to the others your innocent"

"Her name was Emily.. she'd been my Best Friend since second grade" I inhaled deeply then exalted and continued "We were 15 and we were in my dad's old work shed that he always told us not to go into. But we were curious so we went in and messed around with some things... but a rat scurried out from under the shelves and I screamed and backed up into her and she fell into an old rusty pipe. It had impaled her stomach and she was crying and there was blood everywhere..I was screaming for help, my dad had just got home from work when he heard me screaming so he ran in to check what was wrong.." I had started crying while talking while Audrey rubbed my back trying to comfort me

"b-but she had already bled out before he got there. My dad called an old friend and I was told not to tell anyone what happened. So Emily was reported missing. Emily's family blamed me. That's when my dad moved us here. Then Lilly died" I had slowly calmed down. Audrey was quiet as she processed what I had said but I spoke again "so I guess the killer believed those rumors about Emily and has it out for me.." Audrey looked up at me from starring at the floor "oh Alex.. why didn't your father tell the police??" I looked at her slightly horrified but confused face "he didn't want me to be sent away for involuntary manslaughter"Audrey gently took my tear stained face in her hands and kissed me like I was made of fragile glass "oh Alex..I'm so sorry baby.."

 

For the first time since Audrey met you, you cried into her shoulder


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to convince the rest of the group and things don't go exactly as planned..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had things going on and a major writers block but I finally got my ass in gear and got to writing
> 
> This chap isn't as long as I'd hoped but it's all I can do for now
> 
>  
> 
> (Idek if anyone is reading this or not but if you are thank you

**Brooke's House         1:35pm Sunday**

 

"So.. You killed someone?" Emma said slowly, you sat there staring at the floor a stinging in your eyes "It was an accident! They didn't do it on purpose" Audrey defended you to her friends but they didn't seem to believe you "I told you they wouldn't believe me" you muttered to Audrey who stood behind you. "Can you really blame us for suspecting you?" No you couldn't.. but they should at least listen to what you were trying to say "No I can't blame you but.. at east hear me out. I'm not involved with the killer. I may have Done something horrible on accident but I'm not insane" 'what am I even doing?'

You thought 'they aren't even my friends.. I hardly even know them' you thought bitterly."Besides Emma and Audrey have any of you killed anyone? Do you know how it is to feel like a horrible person? A  _Monster?_ " your Words dripping with venom as you looked around the room "Alex.." Audrey said sorrowfully, Emma just looked sick "Having to keep all this emotions bottled up? Knowing that you did something so horrible and not being able to tell a soul? That The only people who knew were all pretending nothing happened and everything was fine?" You knew you it wasn't there fault they didn't know but you were just so angry! 

After a beat of silence you spoke again "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. You've all been through horrible things.. I should just get over it...." Emma's eyes raised to meet mine "No Alex you shouldn't. It's not your fault.. we should have tried to see it from you prospective" she said genuinely ' I still feel bad though..' "I promise I'm not involved with the killer" you say trying to convince them that your not a complete psychopath "Exactly! So now everyone can get off their back  _right?_ " Audrey said as she glared at everyone in the room daring them to disagree with her. 

**a couple Hours Later 3:48pm**

"What movie do you guys wanna watch?" Emma says while looking through the multiple movie channels on the giant TV Brooke has "Horror" Stavo and Noah say in unison, they both look at each other and laugh "How about Sci-fi? Like an alien movie or something" you say really not in the mood for a movie that involves blood and a murder "Sci-fi sounds dumb. What about a Rom com? They actually have a plot" Brooke says while munching on popcorn "okay what about a sci-fi /Horror/Romance movie?"

Emma says trying to compromise "what movie would that be?" Audrey asked confused "I seen a commercial for it, it's called Arrival it should be starting soon" Emma says as she continues scrolling to find the movie she's looking for "there we go" she clicks on it as it's just starting. Everyone situates themselves, Some on the couch others on the floor while passing two bowls of popcorn around as the movie plays.

**halfway through the movie**

Your sitting next to Audrey wrapped up in a blanket with her arm sitting on your shoulder as you snuggled together, you cuddle while watching the surprisingly good movie. You lift your gaze from the screen to look at her as she intently watches the the movie, the lights dancing off her face in ever changing color 'shes so pretty.. and she believes in me and supports me so much.. I really don't deserve her' you think as your eyes start to burn with tears but you refuse to let them fall so your rub them away, this of course catches Audreys attention as she looks over at you "You okay?" She asks concerned but you just nod

"just some salt from the popcorn got into my eye" She searched your face for a second before she turned back to the TV seemingly satisfied, you turned back to the screen forgetting your previous thoughts 

 You were going to enjoy this moment for as long as you could


	7. Noo not the soup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your evening doesn't go as planned you go to Audrey for comfort...but will you make it there in one piece?

**9:30pm Alex's house   Friday**

 

"Dammit!" I cradle my injured foot as I hop over to the bathroom "owww shoot that hurts" I grab a rag to clean off the blood and get the med kit to disinfect the cut "stupid knives and they're slippery handles.." I yelp as I poor alcohol into the wound  "shhhiitake mushrooms!! That burns" I gently wrap my foot in bandages and hobble back to the kitchen to resume my food.

I grab my phone and turn on music, I wiggle as I continue chopping vegetables and meat "Mmm beef soup is the best.. hope mom gets home soon enough to eat it fresh" I poor the meat and vegetables into the pot of broth on the stove "alrighty that's done now all I gotta do is wait...hmm I guess I could call Audrey" I hop over to the counter and grab my phone. It rings and after a few she picks up "hey babe what's up?"

She asks "hey, nothing much just making me some dinner how 'bout you?" You wonder what she's doing "well I'm doing homework which you should probably do as well" you can hear the smirk in her voice, you chuckle "Yeah well I already finished my homework so hah! On another note there was one casualty In the battle to prepare food" you say as you hear her sigh "what did you do? You okay?" You laugh

"well I was chopping some veggies and the knife slipped and fell and stabbed my foot so I'm currently hobbling around my house" I say sighing "whoa, are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance??" She asks semi-seriously "haha nope, I'm good I already wrapped it. I've only been  _lightly_ stabbed" you say laughing a little at your joke "if you can make Brooklyn 99 jokes then your fine" 

"Yeah anyway how was your evening?" You ask wanting to change the subject "fine I guess all I really did when I got home was 1:Avoid my dad 2:Eat a sandwich and 3:Do homework and talk to the best person in the world" she says and you laugh "who me?" You ask teasingly "yes you ya doofus" she laughs 'god her laugh is so Gorgeous' you think. You suddenly here a hissing noise, you whip your head over to the stove to see the pot boiling over

"AHH NO MY SOUP" you run/hop into the kitchen,put your phone by the stove and furiously fan the pot with a plastic plate while blowing on the hot foam "ahh nononono not my soup c'mon man!" You can slightly hear Audrey laughing on the other end of the line so you switch it to speaker "Haha oh noo the sooouup!!!' That was hilarious babe! ...is the soup okay tho? Like your not gonna starve are you?" She asks teasingly "the soups okay thank the Lord so I'm not gonna starve!" You say smugly

"So I gotta finish my work, i'll talk to you later kay?" Audrey says over the phone "okay good luck talk to you later.. while I try to save my soup"you grumble the last part but you hear a laugh "Kay bye" you're phone beeps as she hangs up "phew my poor soup almost died" you poor yourself a bowl just as you hear the door unlock and open as your mom walks in.

"Hey baby I'm home! Hmmm what smells so good?" She asked as she walks in the kitchen "oh I made beef soup for dinner so bon appétit" you say as you hug her and hobble into the living room to the couch. "Thank you kiddo! But what did you do to your foot?" She asks concerned "no problem and well.... I accidentally dropped a knife and it cut my foot.. it's not that bad tho" she looks at you with that 'goodness-Child-Be-Careful' look that mom's get

She sighs and mumbles a "what am I going to do with you" as she makes herself a bowl and sits by me "did you at east disinfect it?" You nod "Yeah" she nods "smart girl" she says as she digs into her food.

**10:00pm after dinner**

"Hey mom?!" You yell from the living room "yeah?" You hear from her bedroom "can I go over to Audreys?" You ask as she walks out in pjs "kid it's almost eleven are you crazy?" She asks "I know but if it gets to late ill just spend the night pleeeeeeeeas?" You ask with puppy eyes "fine fine just let me know if your gonna sleep there okay?" She says ruffling your hair "I will thanks" you go upstairs to your room to grab some clothes and stuff 

You text Audrey -AP-Hey mind if I sleep over tonight?- you get a response almost immediately -AJ-Yeah that's fine my dad doesn't care- you smile -AP-Awesome omw- your out the door as you send it. You get in the car, start it up and pull out of the drive way and onto the street. As I drive I turn on the radio and Bob my head to the music when all of a sudden there's a figure in the middle of the road. They turn around and it's the killer, I try to swerve around but I loose control of the wheel as I go into the ditch. I hit a tree and everything goes black.

..

...  'wh...what just happened' I think as I lift my head from the wheel "oww my head...what the hell happened..?" I lift my hand to my forehead and my finger tips come back bloody, I try to remember but it's all fuzzy until a thought crosses my mind ' It's the killer' I look around but see nothing. I grab my phone out of my pocket and thankfully it's not broken as I dial Audrey "please please please pick up" I look around as it rings seeing nothing again the phone stops ringing as she picks up "Hey you almost here?" You breathe a sigh of relief "a-Audrey I need help.. the killer was in the road I-I crashed and I don't know where he went..I'm scared"

You hear her curse and shuffle around "oh god okay um are you hurt? Are you okay? It's alright I'm on my way?! Just be quite in case he's around alright? Your gonna be okay I'm calling the police" she says and you hear her car start "where are you?" She asks panic lacing her voice "I'm by the road that leads to the theater" you whisper "okay I'm almost there." Just as she says that you hear footsteps

'That's not Audrey....just play dead' you think as you whisper in the phone "Audrey he's back shh" you put the phone in the passenger seat,screen down and you lay your head on the wheel and hold your breath as the footsteps come closer until they stop 'Im gonna die I'm gonna die' you think as you hear shuffling and another noise you can't identify.

You suddenly hear car tires and Audreys voice "HEY PSYCHO LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" the you hear car doors slamming and distant sirens then you hear the footsteps hastily retreating. Something touches your shoulder and you jolt up "Hey! Hey it's me okay! Are you okay?" You look over to see a panicked and concerned Audrey. You start to cry and jump into her arms as sobs rack your body.

The police pull up and sheriff Acosta walks over "are you guys okay? Is he still around?" You look up at him and shake your head "n..no he left when Audrey pulled up" he nods and talks into his radio "we need a bus at..." You tuned him out as you look at Audrey "thank god I got here in time.." You nod and tilt your head up to kiss her.

'This has been a long night..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am so very sorry to any . People who read this I've been so busy recently and my mental health has taken a turn but I had some free time today so I was able to actually sit down and write so her the chapter you may or may not have been waiting for! Thank you for your patients 
> 
> ~VP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I hope this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! But I would love your advice and feedback so I can get better and hopefully make good content ^.^ so if you have any suggestions/Feedback Comment and ill try my hardest to meet your expectations! 
> 
> Sincerely- VP


End file.
